


Dirty Voyeur

by Ruling_the_Court



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruling_the_Court/pseuds/Ruling_the_Court
Summary: 'A distant bang from the film broke Atsumu from his stupor, a low ache made him look down to his crotch to see his dick hardening in his sweatpants. Great, he was horny and Sakusa was somewhere in Tokyo, not here in the living room to suck him off or finger him until he was begging for release'Sakusa goes to Tokyo to see his mother and leaves a pent up Atsumu to his own devices for 6 days...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Dirty Voyeur

Sakusa had been gone for 6 days. That meant 6 days waking up to a cold space next to him, 6 days of eating alone at a table with an extra empty chair and 6 days of gradually losing his mind over the missing person from his apartment.

Nearly a week ago Sakusa had received a phone call saying that his mother had taken a fall and was in the hospital, she was fine but needed someone to look after her. Sakusa’s father was on a business trip and his sister was in an American collage, so it had fallen to the eldest child to leave for Tokyo for god knows how long. They had messaged each other and called a few times, and this should have been enough to keep Atsumu sane until Sakusa came back, but all it seemed to do was make him feel lonely and pent up.

This built up until the sixth day when Atsumu was lying on the couch watching a random film that he couldn’t remember the name of, not that it really mattered, he couldn’t focus and most sounds seemed to drown out around him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sakusa, if he was here now Atsumu would probably be making silly comments on the movie and wearing away at his boyfriend’s patience. When Sakusa did sigh and tell to shut up, he would lean his head against Sakusa’s shoulder and whisper ‘Ya don’t mean that Omi Omi’ in his ear as seductively as he could whilst pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s neck.

Sakusa would sigh again but in a more light-hearted tone. He would bring a hand up to stroke Atsumu’s hair and gently move it down under his chin to re-direct his gaze over to him. Knowing Sakusa, he would take Atsumu’s comment as a challenge and draw their lips together to kiss him as deep and slow as it would take to make him moan, maybe even move to palm his crotch if he was feeling particularly competitive. The movie would be forgotten about and they would probably have sex then and there on the couch, both battling for control as their mouths moved together and cocks ached for release.

A distant bang from the film broke Atsumu from his stupor, a low ache made him look down to his crotch to see his dick hardening in his sweatpants. Great, he was horny and Sakusa was somewhere in Tokyo, not here in the living room to suck him off or finger him until he was begging for release.

God, he wanted Sakusa right now. His tongue fighting his, neither willing to back down as they explored each other. His mouth biting marks across his chest and swallowing his cock down. His long fingers reaching every hidden place inside him, stretching him out. His hard dick in his ass railing him so he wouldn’t walk the next day. His soft hands soothing his lower back with a cool gel and his strong arms with their softly defined muscles holding him close. Atsumu missed him, he missed him so dam much. He wanted him so dam much.

They say to take a cold shower if you’re this horny, but honestly whoever said that was a liar. Atsumu needed release and needed it now. He dug around under his bed for a box, one that hadn’t come out in a while, inside were some of Atsumu and Sakusa’s sex toys they had accumulated over the time they had been dating. When they’d first got together, they’d used toys to have sex as Sakusa had gradually adjusted touching Atsumu, now they were used for making bets, switching things up or when he was just uncontrollably horny. He had a small suspicion Sakusa used them for the same purpose occasionally, what with them smelling of sanitiser when he next used them.

Atsumu knew exactly what he was looking for as he opened the box, a thick tan coloured toy that in his opinion was similar to Sakusa’s dick, albeit a little smaller, it would still fill him up in a satisfactory way. Just what he needed right now, something to take the edge off until Sakusa returned, whenever that was.

Atsumu settled on the bed leaning against the headboard, and pulled his top off as he began sucking the tips of his finger and thumb to coat them in spit and bring them down to his chest. Sakusa would always start here, he would tease him until he cried sometimes and begged him for release, the sadistic bastard would take pity on him most of the time, letting him off with a gently suck before moving downwards in search of other means to torture him. Atsumu held a hardened nipple in his hand and rolled it around until his breathing quickened and hips bucked upwards in satisfaction. He repeated the steps with his other hand and soon had his moans ringing out around the room as he played with the hardened nubs.

He could imagine Sakusa knelt in between his legs on the bed playing with him. He would start with the left nipple, circling it with a spit slicked thumb sometimes twisting it slightly. His hand would drift to the right one as his mouth continued where the first hand had left off, sucking at a variant of pressures whilst the other nipple was turned in between his fingers and tugged to pull moans from the blonde. When it became too much for Atsumu he would beg for Sakusa to touch him elsewhere, Sakusa would smirk and offer him a deal; something which would allow one torture to leave and another to enter. Atsumu would always accept, too absent minded to care of what was coming. If Sakusa was feeling nice he’d let Atsumu suck him off, something the blonde quite enjoyed, he loved the hot weight in his mouth that made him drool and choke in the best way possible.

With no one here to monitor or reprimand him he abandoned his nipples pretty quickly when the stimulation and fantasy bought him hurtling towards the edge of release. Not quite ready to climax yet Atsumu moved his hands and took deep breaths to combat the oncoming orgasm, he calmed down a little and began to tug down his sweatpants and boxers. He hissed at the cool air on his newly freed cock and allowed himself a few strokes before focusing on the toy that had lay unused next to him.

“I’ll stop teasing. But only if you blow me and do it well” Sakusa would command him a deep voice, seemly unshaking to the untrained ear but Atsumu could hear him coming steadily loose with want. He would guide Atsumu down to claim his leaking dick, wrapping his lips round the tip and sucking his way down to taste salt and something distinctly Sakusa. Atsumu could deepthroat, a skill he was rather proud of and the pleasure it brought to his unsuspecting boyfriend when he would suddenly swallow him down. He knew Sakusa loved this from the way he would grip his hair trying and failing to not fuck Atsumu’s drooling mouth. 

He lifted the tip of the toy to his mouth and ran his tongue around the head, slow and teasing as if it was Sakusa’s member he had in his hands. He gradually pushed the toy into his mouth, sucking it and running his tongue along anywhere it could reach underneath. He revelled in the weight and downright sinful sounds he was making as he sucked on the plastic cock, it touched the back of his throat as Atsumu moved his lips around it, pulling off partway only to swallow it back down. His untouched dick lay in his lap, leaking precum and aching but that wasn’t where he wanted to aim his attention, as his spare hand reached for the lube on the bedside table. Pulling off the toy completely, he squirted some gel on his fingers and began tracing his entrance.

If he was with Sakusa, the raven-haired man would do it for him. He would tease his entrance by circling the rim and make Atsumu and moan writhe in his lap as he made a weak attempt to mark Sakusa’s neck with hickies. Sakusa’s fingers were long and could reach everywhere when he slid them in, he’d start with one and quickly add a second well aware that Atsumu liked the burn and shock. He would kiss Atsumu’s neck and behind his ear to overwhelm his senses whist he moved his fingers in and out, the addition of a third finger would nearly send Atsumu over the edge if Sakusa didn’t move to hold the head of his dick and threaten to put a cock ring on the base.

Atsumu was losing his ability to be patient and hurriedly shoved three fingers in at once, completely skipping the build-up Sakusa normally gave him. He cried out at the burn he felt but continued to messily finger himself, flexing the digits inside so they rubbed the soft walls just right. It was obvious with the way he jolted when he found his prostate, his hips twitched upwards and back arched as it were pulling away from the pleasure, not sure whether it wanted to stay or leave. He massaged the area withs the pads of his fingers and continued to make weak whimpers as he twisted his fingers around. The stretch wasn’t enough now and the initial burn was gone, he could feel himself growing close but just needed something more.

Sakusa would probably utilise his desperation, gently stroking him until he cried out then bringing him back down to repeat this until Atsumu begged for release. He’d comment on how his hole was gaping and dripping for him as he bent Atsumu into his desired position, with the blonde too on edge to protest or make a sly comment, Atsumu would only be able to moan and receive any flash of pleasure Sakusa decided to grace him with. Sakusa would make a show of rolling on a condom and slowly stroking himself with lube, lining his cock up at his entrance and pushing in the tip. He’d try to take things as slow as he could despite his own desires, moving carefully to aggravate both Atsumu rim, and his blushed the blonde would moan and rock himself to desperately push onto Sakusa’s length, to feel the ache, burn and drag against his walls and throughout his body.

Atsumu pushed himself up and began to coat the toy in lube, sliding his hand up and down the length and staring fixatedly at it, he shook the thoughts from his mind as he positioned himself on his knees and held the toy up to his hole. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself all the way down to swallow it completely. It burned. It was tight. It was so wet, but it felt incredible. Atsumu closed his eyes as he threw back his head, crying out loud moans the echoed around the room and probably throughout the apartment. He drew himself up to fall back down, the veined plastic rubbing his walls and making a wet sound that only encouraged the repetitive movement of rising and falling to grind down and touch every crease and fold deep inside him.

He rode the toy with his imagination keeping the illusion that Sakusa was under him alive, his dick hot and pulsing, hands gripping his sides and glazed eyes staring into his. Atsumu keened at the waves of pleasure crashing over him as felt his release grow closer and his pace quicken. He worked away at his ass for god knows how long, grinding down to find his prostate and rising to feel the hot burn. Why couldn’t Sakusa be here? He would have drawn orgasm after orgasm from him already, whether he like it or not. Fucking him hard, chasing his own release whilst still aiming to please Atsumu. He whined desperately.

“O- Omi… please!” He cried out.

“Please what?” A stern but choked voice came from the doorway. There leaned the man himself; dressed in a white shirt with a few buttons undone and his hair in a slight disarray, as if he’d ran his fingers through it many times. His black trousers were unzipped, and cock pulled out where it was settled in his fist, that was being jerked slowly over it. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked like he would jump Atsumu at any given moment.

“H-how long… were you- Ah-” He cried out mind sentence as the toy moved inside him, brushing his prostate.

“Long enough” Sakusa gasped, rubbing his thumb over the slit to gather the beading precum. “Keep going… I want to see you come”.

“But-” Atsumu started, head still reeling in shock from Sakusa’s sudden appearance in the doorway.

“Please Atsumu...” Sakusa moaned, fisting his red cock harder. The blonde blushed hard at hearing his name called and felt himself tighten round the toy. Fuck, this was hot. He grinned lazily at Sakusa and began to go through motions of rising and falling again, making sure to keep eye contact as he ground down.

Just as he’d been watching Sakusa, he could feel his partners eyes on him. Watching every movement, shudder and moan. Every time he pulled off to tease his entrance over and over, every time he arched his back in delight and every time he bought his hands back up to his chest to work at his sore nipples, flushed red from the attention. It was embarrassing but it just did things to him, awoke a part of him he didn’t know existed. A need to show off, a desire to be enchanting to those watching, a want to be seen and exposed as if it were a porn video broadcast to the world. It made him feel hot all over and the friction more overwhelming than before. He was hurtling towards the edge. Following Sakusa’s lead he griped his cock and pumped it mercilessly.

“Omi... I’m coming-” he moaned loudly before folding over and spilling into his fist. He heard Sakusa let out a strangled groan and look up to lock eyes with him. Atsumu looked up in time to watch Sakusa double over and spill into his palm crying out as his orgasm ripped through him. Serves the bastard right for leaving him on his own for a week. Atsumu grinned a little and caught Sakusa’s eye again as he lifted his palm up near his face and began lapping up the hot come on his hands. As it trickled down his wrist, he moved his tongue to lick it up in one long stroke. Sakusa glared at him for that one.

It took them both a while to come down from their highs and catch their breath. When the room reached a comfortable silence they made eye contact, deep and meaningful, not breaking it even when Sakusa slowly stood upright and walked towards him. He reached out a hand to cup the side of Atsumu’s face, watching as the blonde lent into his touch, rubbing his cheek on Sakusa’s palm a little.

“I missed ya” Atsumu mumbled, twisting his head to kiss the hand on his jaw.

“Yes, that was obvious” Sakusa laughed, running his thumb over Atsumu’s lip. The blonde frowned at his comment whilst a blush began to make itself known across his face; embarrassment became the only thing his brain could register.

“HEY! You’re the one who was watchin’ me! Ya could have let me know ya were there, I would’ve happily let ya join in if you’d asked” Atsumu argued, breaking eye contact to look anywhere but Sakusa’s eyes.

“Just how long were ya starin’ at me for?” he mumbled, eyes traveling back up to Sakusa’s smug face.

“Oh believe me, long enough. I came home to hear you moaning and found you just in time to watch you ride the toy and call my name” Sakusa grinned deviously. To those who knew him, this face was probably unimaginable, Atsumu took pride in the fact that it was only him who got to see past the stoic exterior. However right now; he hated it. He wanted to both kiss and punch the smug bastard. He decided on the latter, craning his head up to press his lips against Sakusa’s, threading a hand through his hair to pull him down to the bed with him.

“Dirty voyeur” He whispered in his ear, moving himself to straddle Sakusa and capture his lips once more. They kissed gently at first, savouring the taste of each other that they’d missed all week taking things slow until Sakusa’s tongue started poking at his lips. A silent permission for entry which was eagerly granted. His tongue began exploring Atsumu’s mouth, hands traveling to cup his ass and draws moans out of him as he kneaded the bare flesh. They kissed hot and excited as their dicks beginning to stiffen at each other’s whines and touches, desperate hands skimmed over Atsumu’s back and slim fingers buried themselves in Sakusa’s hair, tugging each other impossibly closer. 

“Omi-” Atsumu moaned and slid his hand down to palm at Sakusa’s growing erection who keened at the touch and pushed Atsumu down to the bed crawling on top of him.

“You still want it huh? You’ll have beg for it though, just like I heard you doing earlier” He smirked, breathing heavily at the pleasure of Atsumu’s hand wrapped round his cock. The blonde whined and craned up to kiss him again, wet and desperate.

“Please Omi Omi- I’ve waited a week, please...” Atsumu begged, he wanted Sakusa inside him so bad it hurt. Sakusa appeared to take pity on him, sliding a hand down his chest to brush at his nipples, continuing on trace his hole, sliding his fingers in slightly to tease the area. This felt far to good to be dream, the shock and embarrassment he felt earlier couldn’t be faked either. Sakusa was really here, kissing his neck and teasing him mercilessly as he squirmed on the bed.

“You already so loose, just how long were you playing with yourself until I found you” Sakusa commented, hitting the right spot to make Atsumu cry out as a form of answer. Having decided Atsumu had already prepared himself enough Sakusa drew himself up on his knees to reach for the bedside table where they kept condoms. They had small piles of them around the house as Sakusa would point blank refuse to have sex with him without it. Having located one he ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it slowly over his cock, with Atsumu watching eagerly from where he lay under him.

Sakusa lined himself up at Atsumu’s entrance and pushed in slowly, Atsumu may have prepared himself before hand but he was still fairly tight. Thinking back to having the toy in him couldn’t compare to Sakusa himself, thick, pulsing and filling him up. His boyfriend must have been impatient as he started moving almost instantly, pulling out halfway only to slam back in. Atsumu clenched around him making it harder to move and creating a pleasureful drag that burned in the best way, nails dug into Sakusa’s back and moans filled the room, this just encouraged Sakusa to move faster and harder, both so close to their release despite having already come not too long ago.

“Omi I- ah- m-missed you, so mu- much” Atsumu manged to whine out.

“Me to” Was Sakusa’s short reply before moving down to capture his lips, keeping his brutal pace steady. His words made Atsumu feel warm, and not with want but with a sort of happiness, a pleasant reminder that this relationship wasn’t one sided. There was another member going crazy at missing person from their lives, going crazy with want.

“Ah- I’m close- “Atsumu cried out, moving his hips up to meet Sakusa’s thrusts whilst the hand around his cock moving erratically. His boyfriend seemed to pick up the pace at Atsumu’s moans, fucking him hard into the mattress and eyes hazy with want whilst looking pretty close himself.

“Come for me Atsumu” He whispered into Atsumu’s ear. That was enough to tip his release, he spilled hot into his first, crying out loudly and clenching around Sakusa who fucked him though his orgasm. Sakusa followed him shortly, thrusts becoming erratic as he spilled inside Atsumu. Both spent they collapsed on the mattress breathing heavily.

Things seemed so much quieter now that moans and cries didn’t fill the room anymore, it wasn’t the heavy silence that had filled the house earlier, it was now a quiet calm, pierced slightly by Sakusa’s soft breathing as he came down from his high. Atsumu didn’t feel lonely or pent up either. Instead he felt full and calm, enjoying the warmth provided by the body next to him and the heat of Sakusa’s cock, now soft but still pulsing a little inside him.

“We should shower” Sakusa mumbled into Atsumu’s neck, his breath tickling a little against the sensitive skin.

“Together?” Atsumu said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Of course” Sakusa pushed himself up off Atsumu, pulling out gently and tying off the condom, he reached a hand out to pull his boyfriend up and lead him to their bathroom. Whilst waiting for the water to warm up they kissed each other softly, both to spent and tired for anymore action other than Sakusa running his hands over Atsumu’s back. In the shower they washed each other’s hair and bodies with gentle precision, huddled under the hot spray of water never breaking contact with the other person. Once clean and dried they lay together in bed, covered by a blanket with Atsumu lying on Sakusa’s bare chest, perfectly content.

“You should do that again sometime” Sakusa said, breaking the quiet that had filled the room for a while.

“Hm?”

“Play with yourself”.

“Wha- NO ya horny bastard!” Atsumu blurted turning red as shame took over, he huffed out an annoyed sigh and rolled off Sakusa to face away from him.

“Don’t be like that, you looked hot riding the toy by yourself” Sakusa laughed, also turning to slide an arm round the annoyed blonde’s waist and pull him closer, pressing his lips against Atsumu’s back to place an apologetic kiss there.

“You shouldn’t have been looking you dirty voyeur” He mumbled, still blushing in embarrassment but also at Sakusa’s closeness. Atsumu moved his hand to lace his fingers with the one resting on his stomach wordlessly, he’d missed Sakusa far too much to be annoyed at him now, and he wouldn’t admit it to his boyfriend, but he had enjoyed being watched by him. He must have been silent for quite a while as Sakusa had fallen asleep, his soft breathing warming a small patch on his back. Atsumu shifted in his arms turning to face him, their noses touching as he drifted off to sleep as well, glad that Sakusa was back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've written these two kinda out of character and its annoying me but it took me ages to write and I'm too lazy to change ittt, hope you guys like it regardless  
> -RTC ;)


End file.
